


Aware

by ambiguousMagic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/ambiguousMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble, not very long at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> fffffrick me my first smut fic-thing

You’re aware of the ties holding your hands to the headboard. You’re also aware of the bar spreading your thighs apart.  
  
Mostly you’re aware of John. John and his huge cock just ramming into you and you can hear it. You can hear your skin slapping against his and the fact that you’re keening, screaming, gasping. It doesn’t register that it’s you but you know it registers for John because that’s what he gets off on.  
  
He can make you scream. He knows he’s the only one that can make you scream when you’re not orgasming. You always scream when you cum. But he knows he’s the only one.  
  
You’re aware that John’s hips are moving faster. You’re also aware of the fact that you need to release. Right now. But you can’t; John hasn’t said you can yet.  
  
He’s saying your name over and over again and that’s when you become aware of the fact that he’s trying to get your attention.  
  
“Now. Right now, Dave, come on!”  
  
You are no longer aware of anything but white.  
  
When you become aware again, you realize that John hasn’t come yet, which is weird. His thrusts are erratic and he’s panting and it’s starting to become more than you can handle and just as you think you might need to tell him to stop, his hips snap forward and he’s done.  
  
After he’s aware, too, he takes your hands out of the ropes and rubs the feeling back into your fingers. He’s gentle and patient and you let him remove the spreader bar and tuck it back into its hiding place. He cleans you off and he asks you if you want to take a bath or sleep. You reply with sleep, to which he nods and curls back up in bed with you. He wraps his arms around you tightly to make sure you don’t fall apart. You appreciate that.  
  
And you’re no longer aware of anything but sleep.


End file.
